Choices
by Kirovy-Chan
Summary: Elizaveta moved to New York City with her best friend, Gilbirt, for school. While there, though, she meets Roderich, who could possibly be the lover of her life. Who is more important to her? Rated T to be sure. May be changed to M in case of Lemons later


Hey guys~

Cute story on Elizaveta and her choice between Roderich and Gilbirt. I do **all** my stories interactive, so if you post a review telling me what you think should happen, I might use it! 3 the points of view will be switched around according to interesting minds, but not quite in this chapter. I'll probably start the next one in Roderich's point of view.

xXx

As Elizaveta walked with her childhood friend, she looked around the lit up city, always amazed by how such a disgusting thing during the day could become a Winter Wonderland once the sun faded from the sky. It was January now, and the snowfall was more than ever in New York City, where she'd moved a few years ago with her best friend for a large college for musical arts. Her best friend, Gilbirt, came with her for two reasons: To get away from the small town where they'd grown up together, and to help her with the rent in the small apartment she'd rented. Although her roommate was male, the two had always gotten along fine, and living together came natural, as they both know how to handle on another.

There was nothing romantic going on between the two, though. Elizaveta couldn't help but to get a small heartbreak when Gilbirt had asked others to a dance, but never his good friend; that was high school, though, and she'd gotten over her over-sensitive self.

They walked in a comfortable silence, one that you can only have with people you're truly used to.

"Snow turns me on, Liza" Gilbirt mused, smirking and using the nickname she'd dreaded as a child; she'd gotten used to it, though. His perverted comments were phased her in no way; it was another thing she had gotten used to, because her friend had the mind of a fourteen-year-old.

Rolling her eyes and chuckling, she replied, "Everything turns you on, Gilbirt, and your _really _bad catch phrases arn't getting me in bed with you. Do you have work tomorrow?" She turned to him. It was a silly question actually; the poor man worked seven days a week so he could pay most of the rent. It was hard for Elizaveta to pay much of anything, really; apart from school, she could only work part time, and most of the money she made from the job went towards classes and supplies. Gilbirt only responded with a solemn nod as they reached the door to their home. Thankfully, they'd landed a cheap first floor apartment a mere walking distance from Gilbirt's work and Elizaveta's college. They shared a car payment, but it was useless trying to get anywhere in a car on the streets of New York City.

Elizaveta unlocked the door, and as soon as she twisted the knob, the door flung open and hit the wall with a large sound. The sound echoed through the home and Liza sighed at one of the many glitches the dirty, cheap apartment held. The two filed in and dropped their things at the door, and Gilbirt turned, having to push with every muscle in his body to get the door closed again. After locking it, he headed down the hall to his bedroom, throwing Elizaveta a look she was too used to as he did.

"I'm going to bed, but you know you're always welcomed to visit me if you feel lonely tonight, Liza." He winked before retiring, a chuckling Elizaveta plopping onto her own bed almost moments later, falling asleep.

xXx

The next morning, Elizaveta woke to an annoying repeated beeping on her alarm clock. Standing she slammed a button down, and the beeping halted immediately. She groaned miserably and walked across the hall and into Gilbert's room, his door giving an obnoxious creak as she did.

"Morning, Gilbert. You have work, up, up." She said flatly, still half asleep. He gave a groan as well and pushed himself up, shedding clothes immediately.

"Woah, woah, wait until I'm out of the room, hotshot," Elizaveta gave a little laugh, and a small slap to the back of his head.

"You know you want it." He smirked and paused in his haste, waiting for her to leave so he could get into his work uniform

She yawned and lolled into the bathroom, going thorugh all the morning precautions. Teeth brushing, changing, brushing her hair, all the while working around Gilbirt, who was doing the same. The man worked at a nearby machinery store, where he was an engineer. It was surprising, but he was actually quiet smart, and handy at fixing things in general. He'd already becom quite famous for being able to fix anything brought in.

Giving him a quick hug, Elizaveta grabbed a water and flew down the streets, wanting to get in early for some rehearsal before her first violin lesson. Of course, that wasn't her only class; she still had to go through all the necessary courses, but she'd gotten most of her scholarship for her playing.

Bursting through the front entrance of the richy she school, she walked quickly to the first practice room. This is the one she always practiced in; it never had been occupied before this morning, so you could imagine Elizaveta's surprise to see a pianist in the room. The man didn't seem to notice her, for he was too engulfed in his own playing, his fingers gracing along the keys of the large instrument. The classical piano is placed in every practice room, but this is the only vintage piano in the building, so Elizaveta couldn't imagine why he'd picked this room in particular. Usually, the stuck up kids that have their parents pay their way through the school hate anything over a couple of years old, so the pianists stay clear of this practice area.

Not wanting to disturb the player by walking out through the loud, bulky doors, (and also wanting to stay and hear more of his gorgeous song), Elizaveta sat against the wall quietly, waiting for him to finish his phrase.

Though, it didn't seem she'd been quiet enough, because the pianist stopped playing abruptly, and turned to the side so he was looking straight at her. The look he gave wasn't one of disapproval, like most of the kids here gave her. It was shocking, really, because being able to only scarcely pay for school, and always being under-dressed, she'd always been a bit of an outcast among the others.

No, this man's violet eyes held more curiosity than disapproval for her.

"Can I help you?" He asked, the dim lights reflecting off his thin frames as he looked at her.

"Oh, no. I-I'm sorry to have disturbed you," Elizaveta was stumbling up, embarrassed of being causght in the act of eavesdropping, "see, this is just my usual spot, so I didn't think to peek in before entering, and then I didn't want to disturb you by leaving, so I de-" She was cut off by the man's polite chuckle.

"There's no need to ramble, I don't mind if you listen. What's your name?" The question came so aprupt from the polite, well dressed man Elizaveta almost forgot the answer completely.

"Elizaveta. I'm a Junior this year, you?" She stumbled around her words, becoming more aware of how pretty the man was. It is- in some cases- offensive to a man to call him 'pretty,' but this case in particular meant only that he seemed the type you'd chisel out of stone, or paint a picture of. What was that word? A model for only high society artists who needed the perfect modeling of how a young man should look. You know, the kind that would piss off Gilbirt. The kind that would piss off any kid that didn't come from a wealthy neighborhood like Elizaveta knew this man had come from.

"Roderich." His name. Most definitely from a rich family. "Excuse me if I've stolen your practice room, Madam, but this seems to be the only instrument left in the building that's over a couple years old."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Do you have classes soon?"

"None for another hour or so, I just came in to pass the time." Lies. She came in to rehearse, like she should do now.

"Allow me to take you for coffee? I don't mean to seem straight forward, but it's my first year here, and it seems the only people I've met have certain preferences."

"Just let me grab my violin." No. She should be practicing, but instead she'd immediately agreeing to a coffee with some stranger. Elizaveta made her way through the room, opening a small crate in the back. It was made to hold instruments free for use, but Elizaveta kept her violin in it's case within the crate, because no one would steal something so old and useless.

They left the room in silence, and made their way to the small built-in coffee shop in the back.

xXx

Okay, there was the first chapter! Remember, I do all my stories interactively, do please, please, please tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter. I'll check your reviews everyday and make sure I read each idea!

Review, review, review! Oh, and rate!


End file.
